Caos Of Dragon (DesPausada alv)
by Fanfictotal
Summary: Después de la desaparición de Lucy, Natsu es mandado al mundo de Runaterra donde vera el mundo de otra manera y Madurara de una manera que el no se imaginaba
1. Prólogo

Nos encontramos en un lugar blanco donde se encontraba Junto a la maestra de su Gremio:Mavis junto a otra chica De apariencia Infantil con ropas raras, Ojos De diferentes color y una cara preocupada en su mundo la conocian como...

Zoe

Primero, Pongamos al corriente...

Timeskip

El Gremio de Fairy Tail ha estado muy tenso y preocupado ya que Lucy Heartfilia habia misteriosamente desaparecido de su Departamento justo cuando fue a visitar tocando la puerta ya que iba a proponer a su pareja Matrimonio pero al ver que no se encontraba ahí una Ira y Miedo lo invadio tanto que desperto parte de su poder Etherias pero fue Controlado por Gray (Gracias a su magia Devil Slayer) que habia aplicado un Sello en Natsu en ese situaciones que llevaran a esa transformación por lo que el Dragon Slayer Pelirosado se encuentra inconsciente en el Gremio justo cuando hace su aparición Mavis.

-PRIMERA!.-Todo el Gremio estaba sorprendido por ver a la primera maestra ya que significaba algo.

algo muy serio

-ya he encontrado una posible ubicación de Lucy pero...Se encuentra en otra dimensión.-

-Edolas?.- Pregunto un Laxus mas maduro que habia tomado las riendas del gremio tras el retiro de su abuelo de manera definitiva.

-No, En una dimensión mucho mas lejana y el unico que puede traerla de vuelta por el momento es Natsu.-Menciono la Rubia Loli con Alas en su cabeza

Todo el Gremio estaba callado ya que No podian objetar contra una decisión de la primera principalmente que haria un puchero (XD) aunque también llegaba a ser verdad.

Fin del Timeskip

-Primera! y...-El pelirosado fue interrumpid

-Me llamo Zoe!, Hola Natsu!.-Habla alegremente la Loli Pelinaranja.

-Natsu, Tu Musion es buscar Información y rescatar a Lucy sin importar el tiempo que tardes ya que El lugar donde viene *Señalando a Zoe* El tiempo Fluje Mas rapido que en nuestro mundo pero traers con ello un problema...Estaras en estado Parcialmente Dragonificado.-

-Si es necesario para conseguir a Lucy, viviré con eso.-Natsu traia con sigo su expresión seria de siempre.

-Bueno, Si eso es todo llego la hora de irnos Mavis.-

-Adios Zoe, Pronto nos volveremos a ver.-

con ello la Pelinaranja se fue con el pelirosado a un nuevo Mundo donde vivirá un mundo casi igual al suyo pero vera cosas que lo cambiara.

Aliados, Enemigos, Conocimiento.

El Mundo de Runaterra.

Hay una Leyenda antigua en Demacia que habla: que los tiempos de Jarvan I y Jarvan II "en un combate contra Noxus, El Bando del príncipe estaba acorralado hasta que una Luz se hizo brillar en el cielo que derroto a todos los Noxianos junto a unas estrategias que llevaron a una cantidad de Victorias pero esa luz un dia simplemente se fue dejando unos Hechizos que ninguno a podido replicar pero se dice quien lo logre Tendra el poder absoluto a su mano que beneficiaria al Bien o al mal dependiendo la intención...sus nombres eran: The _Law_ , The _Sphere_ and The _Glitter._ Ahora la Luz que Tanto se teme y alaba regresara pero en forma de llama que traera de una vez Paz al mundo o Desatara el Fin de este mismo.

Piltover habia detectado una anomalia en la realidad de Origen Desconocido antes que una explosión se escuchara a la lejania y un gran torre de humo se viera.

Las Sheriff:Caitlyn y Vi fueron a investigar sin saber a quien se encontrarian.

llevaba consigo una bujanda de escamas de Dragon,Ropas algo rotas pero sobre todo demostraba Partes De Dragon junto a unas alas de Brotaban de su Espalda juego junto a un Tatuaje en su Hombro.

El Símbolo de Fairy Tail


	2. Capitulo 1

Tension

era lo unico que se percibia en el aire por la situación que se encontraba a Piltover, Las Sheriff habían ayudado a los civiles antes de llegar a la zona de la explosión donde se encontraba ahí: un ser Humanoide con partes de Dragon junto a unas alas del mismo aspecto mientras su cara demostraba escamas por grandes partes de su rostro y partes de su cuerpo mientras en sus ojos eran Amarillos y poseian una pupila rasgada.

Natsu se encontraba parado donde estaba sin saber lo que sucedia ya que estaba mareado y confundido debido al Impacto a la vez que notaba la baja cantidad de Ethernano en el lugar cosa que le complicaria usar su Magia en caso de ser ataco.

Cosa que Sucedio

Natsu volteo hacia la derecha donde pudo ver a dos chicas.

Una era castaña que llevaba un tipo de vestido que terminaba en una falda con botas con un tanto de tacon armada con un Rifle de Francotirador

La Era una Pelirosada que estaba armada con unos Grandes Guantes que constantemente sacaban Vapor como si de una maquina se tratase.

Ambas tenian un rostro de estupefacción mientras lo miraban con sospechas mientras preparaba cada quien su arma sin que se diera cuenta.

-Disculpen, Alguien sabe que sucede...-El Pelirosado fue interrumpido por un golpe dando por Vi basandose en su frase:"Golpea, Pregunta mientras Golpea", golpe que lo mando a estrellarse hacia una pared.

-Parece que no era para...-

-VI CUIDADO.-

La Pelirosada no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ante un puño cubierto de Fuego directo hacia su rostro que la mando a volar contra una pared.

Caitlyn empezo a disparar contra Natsu pero Este esquivaba las balas sin muchos problemas y las que le daba rebotaban como si sus escamas fueran impenetrables por lo que La Sheriff recurrio a dar un disparo hacia la cabeza pero ocupaba distraerlo.

-HIJO DE PUTA VEN AQUI!.-

Vi Habia dado un Salto golpenado el suelo provocando que se alejara el Semi-Dragon cosa que La Castaña aprovecho para buscar un lugar elevado para dar el Tiro a la Cabeza que acabaria con el.

Natsu y Vi chocaban sus puños ambos estando igualados principalmente por la Carencia Magica de Natsu cosa que Vi aprovecha a su favor por haber enfrentado antes a seres que usaban la Magia.

-ESTOY ENCENDIDO!.-La voz de Natsu demostraba Emocion cosa que "Extrañamente" También provoco la emoción a Vi.

-Entonces hare que Ardas!.-Vi pudo darle un golpe que dio de lleno en su estómago sacandole el Aire mientras Podia ver El Reflejo de la mira de Caitlyn.

La Sniper Fijaba bien la Mira antes de Jalar el gatillo

BANG!

Fue lo se escucho para luego el sonido de algo siendo atravesado...

esto fue el brazo de Natsu que dio en la parte donde no habia escamas provocando que atravesara todo su brazo y se estrellara en el suelo.

-D DEMONIOS!.-Natsu estaba mas que adolorido por el gran agujero que se encontraba en su brazo y junto a una rival que podia derrotarlo.

Este Creo una Gran Llamarada enfrente de El Evitando La visibilidad de Ambas Chicas, para cuando el fuego se disipo El Pelirosado Dragon ya no se encontraba ahí.

Natsu habia alzado Vuelo Lejos de Ahi aprovechado el fuego que habia usado para escape pero este no podia volar mucho o saber a donde se dirigía por la sangre que escurria por su brazo Gravemente Herido pero Podia hacerlo minimo a Gran Velocidad.

no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Natsu Terminara Bajando poco a poco su vuelo antes de Caer al suelo Inconsciente Mientras su sangre Manchaba aquel suelo bastante Verde de un color rojo mientras cerraba los ojos pudo ver a los Lejos como alguien se acercaba a El pero debido a su visión borrosa, la persona fue confundida por...

-Lucy...-

Espero que les guste, poco a poco ire agregando mas cosas importantes y manera de mejorar las batallas.

¿Quien creea que encontro a Natsu?

¿sera alguien Bueno o Alguien con malas intenciones?

Hasta un nuevo capítulo :3


	3. Capitulo 2

-Natsu!.-

El Pelirosado desperto en un lugar completamente Blanco y pudo notar a su amada princesa.

-LUCY!.- El Dragon Slayer empezo a correr hacia pero todo se torno en llamas y la imagen lejana de Una Lucy Alegra cambio a la imagen de la muerte de "Mirai" Lucy para luego esta ser sobrepuesta por la Lucy actual.

-No,No,NO, NO! NO OTRA VEZ! POR FAVOR LUCY DESPIERTA!.- Todo se fue oscureciendo poco a poco.

-DESPIERTA LUCY!.- Natsu desperto en lo que se podria considera una casa sencilla de madera y en una cama simple, notando que su cuerpo se encontraba vendado y sus escamas se habían ocultado de una manera u otra.

-Veo que despertaste.- Una voz femenina le hablo y al ver pudo ver a una rubia de ojos azules que portaba una armadura pero sin portar su casco que se encontraba sobre una mesa.

-Tu quien eres...?.- Natsu sabia que si la atacaban seria una presa bastante sencilla para exterminar.

-Mi Nombre es Kayle, Te habia visto cuando ibas cayendo al bosque debido a tus heridas; ¿Sabes como te la hiciste?.-

-me enfrente a dos chicas donde una poseía unos Guantes gigantes y otra lo mas similar a lo que seria un rifle de francotirador.- el pelirosa dio parte de la información.

-Estas ocultando algo...Tu escencia es muy similar a una que se empezo a sentir en este mundo...Dime donde vienes.- la rubia habia extendido su espada poniendola contra el Suelo.

-...vengo de otro mundo, una amiga mia se vio traida a este lugar por una razon desconocida y vengo a rescatarla o minimo sigue viva.- la mirada del DS se oscureció por su pelo.

-Ve a Jonia, tal vez encuentres un poco de información o la encuentres debido a la magia que fluye en esa zona.- Kayle le aconsejo ya que planeaba vigilarlo ya que poseia algo que la atraia a el.

timeskip

ya afuera de la casa, estaban Ambos preaprados para despedirse, Natsu volaria hacia Jonia y Kayle se encargara de Morgana.

-Esto es una despedida, Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo.- el Pelirosado le solto una sonrisa característica de el.

-Opino lo mismo...-

-Natsu.-

-Espero que nos reencontremos Natsu.-

Natsu se fue alejando esta perderse en el bosque para empezar vuelo ya estaba de la vista de Kayle y dirigirse a Jonia para buscar a Lucy mientras Kayle se preparaba para irse...Vio en el suelo una escama de Dragon que solto nuestro DS.

-Que eres...Natsu?.-

mientras en Noxus

nos encontramos en una zona desconocida para todos ahi, un lugar que solo conocia la organización "La Rosa Negra" dirigida por Le Blanc, Solo ella sabia de su secreto que incluso lo ocultaba a su Mayor Aliado:Swain.

-Espero que quieras Ofrecerte, Rubia.-

en medio se podia una persona colgada de brazos y piernas con cadenas, poseia graves heridas y una máquina le robaba su magia que producia toda la base.

Era Lucy Heartfilia, Miembro de Fairy Tail y Le Blanc siendo la culpable de ella estuviera en este mundo.

-Natsu...Natsu...- La rubia de Ojos Chocolate solo decia eso debido a la tortura que ha sufrido a manos de la "Rosa Negra".

Ella queria volver con su amado aunque eso parece lejano...

-Ayuda...-

una lagrima de Sangre se escurrio por su ojo derecho.

Natsu pronto sabra de su amada aunque no sera nada agradable...

fin del Capítulo 2


	4. Capítulo 3

Natsu se encontraba en Vuelo rumbo donde era Jonia, para el era sencillo ya que era buscar simplemente la mayor extenciones de Magia que sintiera ya que ese lugar tenia unas cantidades grandes de la misma por lo que podra mantener una forma humana mayor tiempo sin temor a que terminara de exponer su condición de "Extranjero" ante este mundo que podria ser Hostil o No.

Llego lo que era un bosque bastante vivo, descendió y volvió a un aspecto humano incluso estando en un bosque notaba la extensas cantidades de magia que habia en lugar eran enormes para un lugar como ese, caminando por la zona notaba que la fauna y flora muy parecidas a su mundo incluyendo que todo brillaba con luz propia...

hasta que llego un punto donde bosque cambio a una parte completamente muerta, como si algo les hubiera arrebatado la vida y un olor se empezo notar que lo reconocio junto a un sentimiento odio crecio en el.

Le recordaba al Olor de Rogue del Futuro, un olor a Sombras malvadas con el deseo de acabar todo y consumirlo.

a la lejanía notaba lo que se podria describir como "ninjas" con ropajes rojos pero se notaba un aura oscura saliendo de sus cuerpos, como estaban acmodsdos paracian hacer guardia como proteger algo.

Nuestro Pelirosado tomo su decisión.

-KARYUU NO HOKO!.-

el rugido tomo desprevenidos a muchos Acólitos de las sombras que fueron a atacar al pelirosado pero se vieron rápidamente vencidos por las llamas del nuevo rey Dragon.

Natsu dio un brinco sobre un grupo de acólitos y solto una bola de fuego que consumio a la mayoria dejándolos en inconscientes.

-Que Demonios?.-

nuestro Pelirosado entro a lo que parecia una carpa y vio una intensa luz rojo arriba como unos cristales robaban lo que parecia la magia del lugar y en medio estaba lo que parecia un sujeto con una "armadura" roja con un tipo de dagas en sus manos, el aura que emanaba le recordaba mucho a Rogue del Futuro.

-¿Entonces eres tu quien derroto a mis acólitos?.- Zed preguntaba por su inesperado "invitado"

-y tu eres quien esta robando la magia del lugar?.-

sin percatarse, su cuerpo empezó a dejar a la vista sus signos de dragonifacion como escamas que empezaban a brotar.

-acabemos con esto.-

Zed dio un salto hacia arriba para lanzarse contra Natsu con sus sombras nuestro pelirosado bloqueo unos ataques con sus escamas pero recibiendo otros que dejaron heridas leves, El Pelirosado aprovecho otro ataque por parte del maestro de las sombras para tomarlo del rostro, estrellarlo contra el suelo y sacar una explosión de Llamas que daño la mascara dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos rojos junto parte de su rostro.

El cuerpo de Natsu todavia no estaba al 100% adaptado a la magia, por lo que no podia usar sus mayores técnicas mientras el maestro de las sombras se encontraba sorprendido por la resistencia que poseia Natsu y que pudiera dañarlo seriamente pero el sabia que el Pelirosado nunca aceptaria las sombras.

Zed planeo utilizar atacar a la vez con dos de sus sombras en forma de triángulo para acabar con el pelirosado, El DS pudo percatarse cuando vio salir las Sombras disparadas hacia el por lo que Envolviendo sus cuerpos en llamas creo una gran torre de juego que se elevo unos metros en el aire dañando a Zed y evitando a sus sombras con el agregado de haber destruido el lugar donde estaban dejando fluir la magia en toda la zona robada viendo como todo empezaba a recuperar sus brillo.

cuando todo las llamas se disiparon se logro ver apenas a Zed escapar gravemente herido junto a un Natsu cansado que tuvo a levantar vuelo para ir a un lugar aunque fuera mínimamente poblado.

debido a todo el caos que habia hecho el Pelirosado no se percato que dos personas con características de Aves vieron toda su hazaña.

-Acaso sera otro...-

-No lo se Rakkan, pero si lo es debemos... encontrarlo.-

eran Rakkan y Xayah, dos de los ultimos vastayas que quedane en todo el mundo e internamente para la joven vastaya el Pelirosado le empezó a crear dudas sobre su amor a Plumas doradas.

Fin del capítulo

bueno bueno regrese y con otro capítulo de este fic que cambiara a uno de Harem, las chicas aun estan pendientes pero esto le dara un poco mas de jugo a la historia que planeo.

y sin mas, yo me retiro.

 _Good Bye and Good Night!_


	5. Capitulo 4

Habia volado bastante y la magia aun se sentía tan fuerte como antes, nuestro pelirosa se estaba curando poco a poco de las heridas hechad por Zed gracias a la Dragonificacion aun asi, debia llegar al poblado mas cercano para mínimamente poder recuperar energía de una manera mas tranquila aunque rn su mente seguia la inquietud de Natsu sobre aquellos dos olores que se encontraron cerca; Razon por la que empezo a volar para perderlos sabía que a veces no luchar era la mejor opción.

Junto el viento cambiando y la aparición de Flores Sakuras similares a la de su mundo fue cuando descendió luego obtener su forma humana nuevamente para pasar desapercibido o minimo no llamar la atención demaciado.

aunque no lo ocupo mucho que digamos.

al llegar se percato que todo tenia un aire muy oriental como lo que habia visto gracias a Kagura durante la guerra y tiempo después de esta que empezó a usar atuendos de estilo.

y notando que habia pelos igual de locos que el suyo paso sencillamente como un posible lugareño más pero lo que no se percataba que algunos notaron la escencia que desprendia su cuerpo que era demaciado fuerte y atrajo a muchas personas sin que este se percatase debido a la gente que habia en ese momento.

nuestro Pelirosado consiguió hospedaje en un lugar que ni el sabe como pero bueno, Rápidamente se fue acostar aunque no pudo dormir ya que aun se mantenia aquella pesadilla que lo atormenta desde que su amada rubia desapareció.

por lo que salio en la noche percatandose de la diferencia ya que las calles se encontraban vacías aunque un sonido armónico se empezó a escuchar a la distancia que su oido super desarollado podia escuchar por lo que decidio seguir para ver de donde provenia ese sonido que para su mente cansada, escuchaba la voz de su amada Lucy hablandole para que fuera a ese lugar.

empezo a correr por lo que era el bosque donde los arboles brillaban en un color azul brillante gracias a la cantidad de magia que habia en el lugar.

-Lucy...-

 _-Natsu.-_

-LUCY!.-

 _-Natsu, aqui estoy...-_

-LUCY!!!.-

Al llegar el lugar se percató que todo fue un engaño de su propia mente debido a su cansancio y auto-culpa que se imponía el mismo aunque en su lugar encontro a una chica.

una bella chica.

Mientras en Demacia

Nos encontramos con Shyvanna y Jarvan IV regresando de una misión hecha por el Rey pero sin que el príncipe demaciano se percatase...su compañera dragon se detuvo unos segundos debido a que sintio algo que no habia vuelto a sentir en un largo tiempo desde que cumplio su venganza.

un dragon macho.

rápidamente recupero la compostura y recupero el paso que tenia con su acompañante pero lo que no se percató en su totalidad.

era que su instinto dragon resonó con el instinto dragon de Natsu como si de un llamado se tratase.

Pero sin conocer en verdad su intención...

fin del capítulo

o no?

en los frios reinos de freljord se podia ver a un hombre caminar entre toda la nieve portando un pantalon negro, botas y una campucha que ocultaba su ropaje superior pero lo que resalto fue que un Ojo Morado brillaba en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba de la capucha.

VERDADERO fin del capítulo

y me pica el ojo \:3/

referente al Harem, en su mayoría seria del mundo de LOL aunque con un limite claramente.


	6. Capitulo 5

Era una Noche en Jonia, Nuestro Pelirosado había recién llegado al lugar, Rápidamente intento consiliar su complicado sueño pero con su pesadillas constantes se le ocurrio salir para tranquilizarse pero se vio distraído debido a una ilusión creada por su mente escuchando la voz de su amada rubia desaparecida, cuando llego al final donde escuchaba la voz encontró a una chica hermosa pero no era su rubia...

Era una peliazul de vestido largo con escote un tanto pronunciado tocando un extraño instrumento de un material parecido al oro con unas cuerdas de color azul aunque se escuchaba como un piano al oido común y corriente.

(N/A: Pongan "To Zanarkand", la OST de Final Fantasy X).

la música transmitia un sentido hipnótico para el dragon slayer gracias a su sentido mejorados y le permitio sentir un sentimiento de paz que habia perdido desde que Lucy habia desaparecido y la chica parecia no percatarse del Pelirosado debido a lo concentrada y relajada que se encontraba tocando esa canción, Parecia que solo tocar le importaba en ese momento.

Por fin algo dentro del DS empezo a florecer.

Su corazón marchito por el dolor empezaba a recuperar el color y lo ardiente que es, como el de un dragón.

Sona, la virtuosa de las cuerdas sin darse cuenta...habia domado a un dragón.

pero como todo momento, se acabó.

la chica muda se percató de la presencia de nuestro pelirosado que este volvió a entrar en si unos segundos después.

El aire se tenso bastante.

Sona de manera inconsciente puso contra ella su instrumento, Noto que el poder emanado por nuestro DS era gigantesco ya que pudo ver por unos segundos la figura de un dragon gigantesco sobre el aura del DS.

-Estas bien?.-

La peliazul no sabia que hacer ante aquel extraño Pelirosado

¿Huir?

¿Atacar?

No sabia si aquella persona se vio interesada en su etwahl para intentar apoderarse de el o simplemente se vio seguido a ella por su música que también seria muy raro ya que tocaba desde una distancia lejana.

Ya sabia que hacer.

-Oye porque no...- la pregunta del Pelirosado se vio interrumpido por un dolor en sus oidos debido a un ataque hecho por Sona que rápidamente empezo a huir de el aunque el DS le empezó a seguir el paso rápidamente.

Para mala suerte de nuestra Virtuosa de Las Cuerdas, no se percató de que una raiz extendida de uno de los arboles se vio en su camino y termino tropezando lastimandose el pie y parte de su hombro en un intento de evitar caer sobre su tan preciado instrumento.

Cuando intento levantarse, una sensación de dolor la invadió, justo cuando iba a curarse usando su instrumento...aquel extraño apareció ante ella.

Natsu no entendio porque la peliazul la ataco y escapo pero algo en Natsu la hizo seguirla...

¿tal vez un instinto de dragon para cazarla?

¿sabia que algo malo iba a pasar?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas al ver como la pobre chica peliazul termino callendo y lastimandose seriamente su pierna.

Pudo ver en la cara de la Extraña una expresión de miedo hacia su persona, se acerco a paso lento para luego agacharse de rodillas.

-Ocupas ayuda?.- la dio una pequeña sonrisa característica pero no recibió respuesta nuevamente.

luego se percató de una pequeña escritura en la tierra.

"No me hagas daño"

Natsu entendio que la chica no podia hablar y vio que su rostro estaba mas calmo.

-¿Quieres ayuda?.-

Vio como la mano de la chica temblaba un poco pero termino escribiendo la respuesta que esperaba.

"Si"

Entonces nuestro DS de Fuego al cargo a manera de caballo para evitar tocar su pierna dañada y tomo entre sus manos aquel extraño instrumento.

sin que se percatara, aquel instrumento empezó a emanar un aura para intentar acabar con el pero su magia pudo reprimirlo forzandolo a entrar en un estado calmo.

La pobre Sona intentaba que podria curarse a Ella misma e incluso a el como compensación del daño que le hizo pero su dolor en su tobillo le hizo cambiar su opinión sabiendo que ocupa una concentración minima para hacer efectiva su curación.

En Demacia la noche igual reinaba para muchas personas incluso para el propio principe Jarvan IV pero no para su Amiga Shyvanna.

esta se encontraba afuera como en un estado de concentración ya que su instinto dragon le decia que buscara a aquel otro que tanto caos le estaba provocando entre sus sentidos pero lograba reprimirlo.

-Seas quien seas...Acabare contigo.- La voz fuerte de la Mitad Dragon fue dicha al aire pero encima de ella apareció su aspecto de Dragon que inconsciente rugia.

Fin del capítulo

Volví después de un bloqueo creativo bien cabron pero regrese y la segunda chica es Sona.

En el siguiente capítulo explicare que hace Sona en Jonia y volvera aparecer el par de tortolos a joder al Dragonificado.

si nada mas, ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIAIR ARRIVERDERCI!


	7. Capitulo 6

Ezreal era alguien que le gustaba explorar y recolectar que fuera de su interés, eso lo sabian de el ya que tampoco le falta conocimiento de su mundo...

Su mundo.

Mientras que el rubio se encontraba en la exploración de unas antuguas ruinas, se encontro con algo que no habia en ningun libro o relacionado a la historia en si de Runaterra.

Se trataban de grabados en la pared donde se podia ver a un tipo de mago cubriendose de unas llamas disparadas por un dragon de escamas negras que incluso en pintura, derrochaba hostilidad y terror.

Esto habia captado su interés y siguo avanzando, todos con el mismo grabado una y otra vez.

 _CRACK!_

Fue lo que se oyó cuando su bota piso un hueso, lo que parecia ser una costilla.

Cuando alzo la vista vio algo sorprendente.

Un cementerio de Dragones con aspecto nunca visto por el, habia restos de escamas parecidas al Acero, Color Jade o Simplemente escamas tan blancas como la luz.

Pero el lugar desprendía un aura tristeza total.

-Que carajo paso aqui...?.- el nunca habia escuchado de un cementerio de dragones nunca vistos o escritos sobre un dragon negro pero lo que mas le desperto la curiosidad fue unos escritos en la pared.

 _"Cuando el festival termine, el volvera aquí para ver su banquete listo y quien no cumpla con lo que desea el rey dragon...todo el mundo conocera el apocalipsis"._ -Rey Dragón?.- la pregunta resonaba en la cabeza del rubio hasta que la camara empezó a temblar.

Ezreal, temiendo su derrumbe, tomo las escamas que pudo de los antiguos dragones y empezo a escapar de ahí...sin ver que un lugar mas adentro de ahí se podia lograr ver un esqueleto...

-Listo!.- la voz alegre del Natsu se oyo en su habitación mientras terminaba de curar el pie de la peliazul.

El Mago de Fairy Tail tuvo que lidiar de como entrar al lugar sin que preguntaran por la chica, aplicando la clasica de entrar por la ventana.

Musica calmada se empezo a oir cuando Sona toco su instrumento en señal de agradecimiento.

Natsu poco tiempo después se habia enterado por su cuenta de que Sona era muda total, y que usaba ese instrumento raro para trasmitir sus emociones.

-Lamento por asustarte, no pensé que tuvieras tantas personas buscandote a ti en el mal sentido.- Natsu puso su mano detrás de su cabeza mientras reía de manera incómoda.

Por parte de la virtuosa de las cuerdas, ella estaba agradecida por aquel chico ya que de manera indirecta (y sin que ella supiera) fue salvada de ser asesinada por un loco obsesionado con el numero IV.

La peliazul empezo a tocar su instrumento de una manera en la que Natsu rápidamente se percató de magia empezando a reunirse en aquello que parecía harpa pero sonaba como piano.

Un pequeño círculo verde se hizo presente cuando las heridas leves que la peliazul sufrió por su caida se curaba y su tobillo pronto volvio a estar funcional, el mago de FT sintio como sus instintos eran calmados y sus heridas hechas por Zed eran curadas.

-Para.- fue repentino lo dicho por Natsu por lo que Sona dejo de tocar mas por el susto.

un silencio tenso se escuchó hasta que...

-ABAJO!.-

Fue lo que dijo el peli-salmon cuando empujo a Sona evitando que recibiera un disparo venido de afuera.

La virtuosa de las cuerdas se levanto rápidamente viendo como Natsu estaba atento y una mirada sería haciendolo parecer algo sacado de un cuento infantil.

Un dragón protegiendo el castillo de la princesa.

La mano de Sona fue tomada repentinamente por el dragón slayer.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido!.-

Fue lo que dijo mientras escapaban por la ventana del lugar.

Sona y Natsu fácilmente detectaron que alguien les seguía el paso por lo que La Virtuosa empezo a tocar mientras un aura morada se empieza a manifestar pudiendo moverse mas rápido.

y quien le seguía el paso?

Lo único sospechoso era una máscara parecida a las de opera mientras dejaba ver un arma que tenían un IV tañado.

Era Jhin.

Una reunión a escondidas se podía ver en Demacia, era nada mas que Lux y Ezreal, eran digamos "Amigos" a escondidas pero sobre todo era Ezreal quien le ofrecía posibles tesoros que pudieran serle de utilidad.

-Tal vez esto te interese.- fue dicho por el explorador mientras dejaba salir varias escamas de color blanco puro rosando lo sagrado.

la chica se sorprendió de aquello ya que se sentía una magia similar a la que se podria considerar "Luz" pero esta era mas real.

Una criatura que la manejaba como si de beber o comer se tratase.

Pero lo que no sabía la pareja rubia, era que esas escamas no eran de Dragones de su mundo si no del mundo FT.

y esas escamas pertenecían a Weisslogia, aquel que entreno a Sting en la magia DS Sagrada.

Fin del capítulo

I'M BACK BITCHES! :D/


	8. Capítulo 7

En las frias tierras de Freljord aquel encapuchado se encontraba caminando por las zonas que casi parecian inospitas, habitadas solamente por unas criaturas similares a Bolas de pelos blancas.

Cuando el viento gelido le quitó parte de la capucha expuso a una hombre.

Pelo y ojos oscuros con una marca negra recorriendo su lado derecho atravesando por la zona del ojo.

Era Gray Fullbuster, Devil Slayer del Hielo y enviado para buscar a Lucy en las zonas gélidas gracias a su inmunidad al frio en general.

Su objetivo es encontrar la zona mas "calmada", dirigida por una chica apodada "La Hija del Hielo".

En eso, unas personas aparecieron ante con ropas adaptadas y armas semejantes a las de las tribus.

-Ice Make...-

...

De regreso en Jonia

Natsu y Sona se encontraba escapando a alta velocidad del loco obsesionado con el IV.

¿Como lo supo Natsu?

Sencillamente, que al cuarto disparo que soltaba se notaba un aumento de potencia gracias al olor a pólvora quemada.

Tendrían que buscar un lugar mas cerca con población si no quieren terminar mal sobre todo la muda.

Sona empezo a tocar notas bajas solo posibles de oir por Natsu con su audición mas desarollado.

El pelirrosa enseguida volteo y vio como la chica usaba su dedo para detallar en el suelo un tipo de "Crocis" de un lugar, era una de los lugares mas poblados en Jonia y donde se suponía que iria para dar un concierto antes de ser objetivo del asesino junto a su "curioso" salvador.

-Parece que esta recargando, a las 3 empezamos a correr, yo te cubro mientras tu me diriges Ok?.- la Peliazul solo pudo asentir ante el plan.

Cuando Natsu escucho parte del mecanismo, este y Sona empezaron a correr pero...

Los planes nunca salen como uno piensan.

Cuando Natsu se percató, la bala se encontraba en el aire dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cabeza de la chica.

 _SWING!_

Un ala de Dragon broto por su lado derecho recibiendo el impacto de la bala y resistiendo la perforación gracias a las escamas.

-Al diablo, SUJETATE!.- fue lo que dijo para tomar rápidamente de la cintura a Sona y Alzar el vuelo.

Jhin no esperaba esta "Improvisación" por parte del "Dragon" y cuando tenia que recargar; sus "actores" se habian retirado.

Aunque no le molesto en nada, tenía un objetivo de mejor calidad que sus futuros objetivos.

-Ahh, que hacer cuando un nuevo actor de una obra ajena entra a la de uno en busca de un amor perdido.- Fue lo que dijo el asesino del IV con un admiración oscura en su voz sobre el Dragon.

Para el, el telon se cae por esa noche.

...

Sona al abrir los ojos se encontraba volando sobre el hermoso bosque azul de Jonia pese tener su instrumento fuertemente agarrado para evitar que cayera.

-Ocupaba una zona menos boscosa para poder alzar vuelo.- fue lo que dijo simplemente como llamaba en su interior al Hijo de Igneel.

el Dragón Gentil.

Cuando consideraron estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, descendieron a un camino de piedra cercano.

la joven bajo lentamente para empezar quedar suspendida en el aire y que el joven pelisalmon volviera a su forma normal.

La Peliazul empezó a tocar una notas de tonalidad alegre como diciendo "Gracias".

Natsu POV

Esta chica de pelo azul, me hace recordar a...Lucy

Lucy...

Cuando me percato, la Chica de Pelo azul me mira como curiosa.

Ella toco unas notas que simplemente demostraba la curiosidad que se cernía sobre mi rostro.

-Es por mis alas?.-

En eso, una nota medianamente grave se ollo dando entender un "Si".

-Bueno, tendre que contarte mi historia.-

...

Lux se encontraba practicando con su magia, últimamente la habia dejado un poco de Lado debido a un descanso de un tiempo.

Pero con la escama que le otorgo su "Amigo/Novio" debido a la escencia que desprendia muy semejante a la que poseía su magia con unos toques de la considerada "Guarda Espaldas" del Principe Jarvan: Shyvana.

No encontrando una respuesta en los libros que busco, no le queda de otra que guardar dicha escama como un amuleto de suerte.

Aunque algo raro sucedio.

Su poder parecia irse potenciando llegando a puntos que ella misma no entendía.

Sacando dicha parte dragonica que mantenia guardada notando un pequeño brillo antes de que se apagara.

-Debo intentarlo.- menciono la joven rubia, canalizando parte de su poder en la escama.

En eso, una sensación de Poder la invadió al momento que un pequeño brillo blanco se desbordo de sus ojos cuya iris se habia hecho dorada y rasgada como un Reptil.

-AAAAH!.- En eso, solto una Potente bola de magia blanca que impacto directo en la cabeza de los muñecos que se usaba para entrenamiento de todo tipo, provocando que esta prácticamente fuera desintegrada.

Aunque rápidamente la sensación se fue y reemplazada por un cansancio bruto que provoco que se arrodillara.

-Este poder es... impresionante.- Dijo estando agitada.

Aunque, la chica no se habia percatado de algo sucediendo en su interior.

Su cuerpo no entrenado para soportar la magia DS, en un lago que se podría considerar su alma.

Una semilla blanca con un simbolo como "Runa" en el medio empezó a flotar.

La semilla Dragon.

La joven Maga Lux, si seguia abusando de la escama; Obtendría un poder semejante al de Sting sin la necesidad de la escama pero a costa de una Dragonificacion acelerada a comparación de un DS.

...

En Noxus, principalmente en la base oculta de la Rosa Negra.

Le Blanc estaba sonriendo de una manera tétrica, la joven rubia que tenian retenida poseía una mente mas dura de lo que penso pero logró algo interesante.

Las llaves que traía con ella, podian ser "corrompidas" de alguna manera forzando la llamada "Forma Eclipse" de aquellos seres que aparecían con las llaves.

y lo habia logrado.

Con un poco de Tortura extra a la chica provocó que un Pelinaranja con una armadura del mismo color apareciera.

poseía unos pelos asemejándose a orejas de Gato o Leon, su armadura poseia una marca zodiacal pero sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo.

Gracias, una Ilusión sujetada al mente del chico.

-Enseñame lo que tienes.- Dichas palabras fueron respondidas con la apreciación de unas llamas oscuras en la mano del espíritu eclipse quemando una pequeña mesa en el lugar hasta que esta básicamente desapareciera sin dejar ceniza.

A la par de que absorbió la llama carmesi de una vela cercana.

-Esto se pondra interesante.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando al controlado Leo desaparecer por el momento.

Fin del capítulo

como ven, Las formas eclipse aqui son mas corrupciones debido a la mentalidad fragmetada de Lucy mezclado con la magia oscura y de ilusión de Le Blanc.

y ahora después de aclarado, me retiro.

PD: Ya voy actualizar KOF End of A Era.


	9. Capítulo 8

Y esa es mi historia...

La historia que Sona era algo descabellado para ella incluso con las rarezas y reinos como Demacia, Freljord, Noxus,etc. La existencia de un Gremio de Magos con tantas aventuras y tantas magias diferentes que mas de una nación daría lo que fuera para integrarla en sus filas como la tal Erza que seria una Dama buscada en Noxus.

Pero lo que le dio tristeza fue el enterarse de que Natsu era parcialmente un ser demoniaco, Runaterra lo más cercano seria los llamados "Vacios" o los "Darkins" aunque algo le preocupaba a la chica.

Ella no sabía pero algo raro llamaría al Joven Pelirrosa.

El camino se habia hecho mas ameno por la historia que conto el "dragon" sobre su vida, tanto que cuando avisaron el lugar donde debería estar Sona desde hace unas horas para un concierto.

llegando a la entrada, Sona le detuvo metiendose en medio.

Unas notas rápidas demostraron el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Quieres que me retiré?.- la pregunta fue contestada por las notas bajas de Sona a manera de Si.

-Mmm no, te quiero acompañar hasta que estes segura de ese loco que nos encontramos...- ante la mencion del Psicopata Jhin, entendió el porque no hizo caso.

La chica resignada simplemente suspiro y dejo que Natsu la acompañara hasta el lugar del concierto.

Natsu noto que los lugares en Jonia era de una índole muy calmada y saturados de magia, eso le permitía relajarse un tanto de su misión; Muchas miradas se posaron rápidamente en el.

La cantidad de Cicatrices que poseía lo harian pasar por un Noxiano que ha sobrevivido a lo peor pero su aura de Amabilidad que fácilmente transmitía lo hacian ver como un guerrero que lucho sin temor y pese a las heridas; no dejo que lo rompieran.

Y aparte, estar lado de la "Virtuosa de las cuerdas" era fácil de generar pensamientos algo...extravagantes.

Unos pensaban que por su aspecto, era como un "Guardaespaldas" que se encarga de protegerla pero otros pensaban que por la facilidad con la que se hablaban y el Pelirrosa entendía lo que Sona decia a través de señas o notas.

Era facil pensar que era de su pareja sentimental.

Aunque para los niños y su infinita curiosidad sobre el mundo, para ellos eran mas sencillos preguntar de frente.

-Señorita Sona, Señorita Sona.- La atención del Duo Rosa-Celeste, vieron que un niño de no mas 5 o 6 años se les acerco.

-¿Que sucede pequeño?.- Natsu se agachó a la estatura del niño y le sonrió como siempre hacia, animando al niño.

-Emmm ¿Usted es el Novio de la Señorita Sona?.- La pregunta tomo de imprevisto al ambos, Sona rápidamente se sonrojó y se empezo a poner nerviosa pero Natsu fiel a su estupidez pero amabilidad.

-No pequeño, Soy solo alguien que la cuide de cualquier persona mala que le quiera hacer daño...ahora ve a casa pequeño.- tras decir y sonreír, siguió caminando dejando al niño una vision rara.

Pudo ver a un Dragon Gentil.

...

Pasadas los minutos, El duo llego rápidamente al lugar donde la chica daria su presentación.

Y la hora de separarse.

-Bueno, aqui es donde me tengo que retirar. fue un gusto conocerte...Soya.- la memoria de Natsu hacia los nombres nunca fue buena.

Ante eso, Sona puso una expresión cómica y luego le sonrió al "Joven" DS.

La Peliceleste no podía agradecerle como podía debido a su obvia incapacidad por lo que solamente pudo hacerlo con gesto.

Un clásico y confiable beso en la mejilla.

El hecho tomo por sorpresa a Natsu que simplemente pudo mantenerse callado y ver como Sona se retiraba para preparar lo que se ocupara.

Tras unos segundos, Natsu suspiro y se fue viendo como la noche caía sobre el lugar, por lo que decidió poder buscar un sitio para pasar la noche pero dos olores a pájaros lo puso en alerta y se fue a una zona poco concurrida a esas altas horas y en eso.

-Duo pajarracos, salgan de donde estan antes de que se quemen...- dijo en voz seria Natsu mientras sentia su lado dragón saliendo a la vista por alguna razón.

En eso, dos personas salieron siendo algo una mezcla de humanos y pájaros con Plumas que parecían brillar con luz propia.

Era los dos vastayas, Rakkan y Xayah.

fin del capítulo

Creen que confundan a Natsu con uno de su especie casi extinta?


End file.
